


Secret Exposed

by CaithyCat



Series: They Don't Know About Us: TyRus Request Fics [17]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Cyrus takes T.J. to a party hosted by his step-family.





	Secret Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request: Remember when Cyrus's mother told everyone that Bex was Andy's mother. Cyrus tells his mother that he and Tj are dating, but they want to keep it a secret or Cyrus says he has a crush on Tj. Weeks later, Cyrus's mother tells the whole family, but Cyrus does not know that. And during a party that his family is, he takes Tj and everyone is looking at them and talking about them and the two are confused.

“So… I told my mom.”

T.J. froze, french fry halfway to his mouth.

Across from him, Cyrus picked at his baby taters, his stomach not really up for anything. He had been nervous all day before he had to meet T.J. at The Spoon for their usual Saturday afternoon date. And he did something the night before that may or may not go well with his boyfriend: he told his mother about them. 

T.J. slowly put his fry down. “What did she say?” he asked, softly. 

“Well, she didn’t seem opposed to it. But, I told her that we’re not really out to many people yet so it’s kind of a secret.” Cyrus flashed him a worried look. “You’re not mad, are you? She just kept asking if I was seeing anyone because apparently, I looked really happy lately and I didn’t want to lie and-.”

“Underdog.” Chuckling, T.J. lightly nudged his knee against his underneath the table. “It’s okay. I get it.”

Feeling relieved, Cyrus smiled before it fell again. “There’s… one more thing.”

T.J. tilted his head to the side, inquiringly.

Cyrus swallowed the lump in his throat. “She invited you to my step-sister Breanna’s birthday party next weekend. Can you come?”

“Hmm.” T.J. picked up another french fry. “Already meeting the family. We’re getting pretty serious, huh?”

“Teeeejaaaay.”

Chuckling again as he finished his fry, T.J. asked, “And how old is step-sister Breanna turning?”

Cyrus smiled. “She’ll be 10.”

“Will there be fun and games?”

“I heard in attendance will be a fine magician as well as a bouncy house.”

His boyfriend grinned. “Bouncy house? I’m sold.”

With the atmosphere lighter now, Cyrus turned back to his baby taters. He was definitely hungry now.

 

* * *

 

The following weekend, T.J. arrived promptly at the designated time at the second Goodman home to accompany Cyrus and his family to step-sister Breanna’s birthday party. He even brought a gift.

Upon meeting Cyrus’ mother, the jock was immediately greeted with a “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you!” before being pulled into an affectionate hug. Meanwhile, Cyrus’ step-father, Todd, gripped T.J.’s hand, tightly, which the boy met with equal strength (he was an athlete after all).

After some brief chit chat, they all got into the car to drive to the other side of town where the birthday party was to be held. The little girl lived with her mother, who was Cyrus’ step-father’s ex-wife.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. After greeting the hosts and the birthday girl, introducing T.J., and handing over their gifts, the adults were given drinks and were swept into adult conversation. Meanwhile, the youths were ushered to the backyard where children ran around, cupcakes were piled high on a table, a magician entertained, and, like Cyrus promised, a bouncy house stood in a corner.

“Wow,” T.J. breathed out.

Cyrus chuckled. “Overwhelming, huh? Todd’s ex-wife throws some of the best parties.” 

“Not quite as extravagant as your Bash Mitzvah, though,” T.J. teased.

The two boys headed for the table of treats. 

“That was an exception. I was turning into a man so I had to go all out!” 

They each picked out a cupcake and filled a plate with various cookies before walking around and dodging running children. A few guests stopped them in their tracks to greet Cyrus who, in turn, introduced T.J. They looked quite surprised but politely and enthusiastically shook T.J.'s hand.

Finally, after much roaming around, they found an empty table to sit on. They munched on their treats, talking about one thing or another, and watching the magician perform his tricks from afar.

“Seriously, how did he do that?” T.J. asked in bewilderment as the guy revealed a dove underneath a covered plate.

“A magician never reveals his secret,” Cyrus answered with an amused grin.

“So, witchcraft.”

Cyrus burst out into amused laughter. “You would think that!”

Sometime later, few of the kids came up to them, greeting Cyrus as a familiar face. At first, they threw T.J. some curious and shy looks but after being introduced by Cyrus as his friend, they invited both boys to play.

That was how T.J. and Cyrus found themselves in the bouncy house, jumping and laughing until their cheeks and stomachs hurt. Even as the kids left one-by-one to play something else, the two remained.

They savored the alone time.

T.J. suddenly did a backflip, landing perfectly on his feet.

Mouth wide open at the sight, Cyrus exclaimed, “How did you do that?!”

“One of my hidden talents,” T.J. replied, laughing. “Want me to teach you?”

“No, thank you,” Cyrus said, hurriedly but T.J. was already jumping close to him, trying to make him go up higher. “T.J., no, I can’t!”

“Okay, okay.” His boyfriend reached for his hand with a grin. “But, do a somersault with me.”

“What?! Here?! How?!" 

“Just use the momentum from our jump to go forward. You can do it! It will be fun!”

“Oh my god!”

“Ready?”

“T.J.!”

“One… two… three… go!”

Cyrus threw caution to the wind and propelled himself forward. He must have done something right because he flipped over and successfully landed on his legs. 

Beside him, T.J. was still laughing in glee, having somersaulted along with him. Their hands were still entwined as the floor of the bouncy house continued to move. 

“That was fun,” Cyrus admitted, finding himself high from the adrenaline rush.

Lips pressed against his cheek and he immediately blushed as he shyly looked up at T.J.

“Sorry, but you look really cute right now,” the jock said.

“I wasn’t complaining,” Cyrus returned, trying to will his blush to go away.

His boyfriend looked really cute too and he wanted to kiss him but he spied a few kids running up to the bouncy house.

Clearing his throat, he continued, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m parched. Wanna get a drink?" 

T.J. nodded in agreement.

Together, the two crawled out of the bouncy house and headed for the house. In the kitchen, a plethora of drinks was laid for them to choose.

“I’ll have the lemonade,” Cyrus said, pointing to the bowl at the center of the table.

T.J. nodded and proceeded to ladle the drink into two cups.

Meanwhile, Cyrus looked around to see who else he knew had shown up. He always considered himself quite lucky to be close to his step-family so gatherings were never awkward. 

And that was when he noticed the stares. They weren’t malicious stares or rude or anything, most of these people already knew who he was.

More of… curiosity?

A few of the women were smiling and talking in whispers.

It was really weird and frankly, it made Cyrus a little nervous.

“Here, Underdog.”

He turned back to see T.J. handing him a cup filled with ice and lemonade. He took it with a soft “thanks”, still wary of the eyes on them.

T.J. furrowed his brows at him. “You okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine just… wondering why everyone is staring. Do I have something on my face?”

His boyfriend squinted at him before shaking his head. “Nope. You look good like always,” he added with a saucy smirk. 

“Teejay,” Cyrus huffed but unable to stop himself from blushing.

T.J. loved to compliment him. It was overwhelming sometimes.

“It is kinda weird,” T.J. admitted as he also looked around.

A few who caught their gaze offered them a wave and kind smile, which they politely returned. They stood there, drinking their lemonade as they tried to ignore the stares.

Just then, two older girls whom Cyrus recognized as Breanna’s college-aged cousins excitedly walked up to them.

“Hi, Cyrus!” one of them greeted, giving him a hug. “I haven’t seen you since you were small!”

He happily returned the hug. “Hi, Nikki.” 

Nikki pulled away and let the other girl have her turn.

“It’s so great to see you!” she squealed.

Cyrus chuckled. “You too, Olivia.”

Simultaneously, the two girls turned to T.J., who instinctively stood up straight.

“So, who’s this?” Olivia asked, teasingly.

“My friend, T.J.,” Cyrus replied.

It was the way he had been answering questions about T.J. all day.

“It’s nice to meet you,” the taller boy greeted, politely.

The two girls looked at each other, looking like they knew something that Cyrus didn’t.

“Just a friend?” Olivia asked, with a raised brow.

 Almost immediately, Cyrus’ guard was up. Beside him, he felt T.J. stiffen. He wanted to hold his hand but that was the most dangerous thing to do at that moment.

He didn’t know how Nikki and Olivia would react. Sure, they’ve known him for years but they didn’t know he was gay yet. In fact, he wasn’t even out to this side of the family. He only told his mom…

His mom… 

As if reading what was going on in his head, Nikki and Olivia schooled their features to be gentler.

“Your mom kinda mentioned it to Auntie Ronnie,” Nikki stated, carefully. “And Auntie Ronnie told my mom and…”

His mom told Breanna’s mom… who told other people.

It was supposed to be a secret! T.J. wasn’t even out yet!

In a panic, he turned to his boyfriend who was now looking pale.

“Well… we were surprised at first but we figured we’d tell you that we love and support you nonetheless,” continued Nikki.

Cyrus swallowed the lump in his throat, his stomach flip-flopping with nerves. “Who… who else knows?” 

“Basically… most of the aunties,” replied Olivia.

“Some of the uncles,” added Nikki. “And I’m pretty sure my great aunt April might have heard from Aunt Ronnie. But, you don’t have to worry! They’re surprisingly very open-minded. Aunt Gemma said her daughter is dating a woman." 

“In fact, I heard them talking about how you adorable you both are. They saw you playing with the kids in the bounce house. And apparently, they think T.J. is handsome”

“And Aunt Gemma said you chose well.”

By the time they were done explaining, Cyrus was already aware of how red his face was. From the corner of his eye, he could see T.J. blushing as well.

“Um, thank you?” was all he managed.

The girls patted him on the shoulder before excusing themselves. 

Feeling guilty that his mom had messed up, Cyrus turned to T.J. “I’m sorry. I’ll talk to my mom. She shouldn’t have outed us like that and-.”

“It’s okay,” T.J. said, softly. 

“No, it’s not, T.J. She should have kept it a secret like I asked!"

“Well, at least she didn’t tell anyone else that we know. And it’s fine if it stays here. But, I would definitely appreciate it if she didn’t tell anyone else. At least, not for now.”

“Done. I promise. I’ll talk to her as soon as I can.”

“Thank you.” Sighing, T.J. held a hand out to Cyrus, who stared at it in question. T.J. let out a chuckle. “Since your family already know, we might as well show off, right?”

Cyrus continued to stare at the outstretched hand, frowning. “Are you sure? We don’t have to.”

But, to his surprise, T.J. reached out for his free hand and threaded his fingers through his into a firm grip.

“We don’t have to,” the jock agreed. “But I want to.” He grinned. “Show me off?”

Warily, Cyrus searched T.J.’s eyes for any signs of apprehension. But, in those soft green eyes, there was only determination. His boyfriend had his game face on.

Finally allowing himself to smile, Cyrus nodded. “Okay. Can we get another cupcake, then? And go back to the bounce house?”

Nodding, they drained their lemonade cups and threw them out in the nearest garbage bag. Then, T.J. allowed Cyrus to pull him towards the door. Before they could step out, they were intercepted again. 

“Hello, Cyrus, dear.”

T.J.’s grip on his hand tightened.

“Hi, Aunt Gemma.”

The woman flashed him a smile before her gaze went to T.J. “And who is this handsome young man with you?”

Smiling, Cyrus stepped closer to T.J.’s side, placing a hand on his arm. “This is T.J. My boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at thinkingabouttyrus on Tumblr!


End file.
